


Pharmercy Reddit Shorts

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: This will be a collection of my shorts written for the r/pharmercy prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a bit rushed, so sorry for any mistakes. Will probably make some changes and edits to it later, but for now I just wanted to get it posted in time for the weekly faniction friday thread on reddit.

It was Angela who found her on the rooftop of the Gibraltar Watchpoint. Fareeha was staring at the sunset, not even noticing that someone was behind her. Angela contemplated not disturbing her and just quietly walking back to the staircase leading up to the roof, but she wanted to know why Fareeha was out here alone.

Not wanting to frighten her, she announced her presence by saying a few quiet words. “Hi, Fareeha. May I join you? Am I not disturbing?”

Fareeha turned around quickly, as if she was interrupted in a very intimate moment, but then her expression softened and she gestured towards the space behind her. “Not at at all, Angela! Please, come sit down.” Her friendly smile filled Angela with a kind of affection she hasn’t felt in a long time. She walked over and sat down next to Fareeha, arms brushing ever so slightly, but she left enough space that Fareeha could pull away if she wanted to. She didn’t.

Looking towards the sunset again, Fareeha seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she spoke. “Sometimes I… I have doubts about what we do. About what I do. That’s why I come here. It helps me organise my thoughts.” She looked down towards the sea, as if trying to say something else as well, but then shook her head and turned towards the other with a friendly smile. “What about you? What brings you here?” She looked at Angela, her expression showing a certain kind of curiosity, as if she was wondering something.

“Oh, I was just… Looking for you, actually. You always disappear after missions, and I was a bit worried. I want to help if I can.” She knew that wasn’t entirely true, she could locate anyone on the team with just a press of a button. Her real reason was that she wanted to talk to Fareeha in person. She’d been meaning to have a talk like this for a long time, but she had so much work that she simply didn’t have the time to do so.

Fareeha smiled appreciatively. “Thanks for… Thinking about me. It’s good that you’re out here with me.” Angela felt her cheeks go a bit red, but Fareeha didn’t notice because she was looking at the sky again. “Maybe we should go inside soon, though, it looks like it’s going to rain. Fancy a cup of hot chocolate?”

Soon it became an unspoken arrangement between them. After missions, they would sit on the watchpoint roof, undisturbed by the noisy post-battle celebrations and finding peace in each others’ company. Sometimes they just sat next to each other, watching the sunset, other times they talked about their feelings, sharing their worries, mourning the ones they couldn’t save.

Angela had always known Fareeha to be quite reserved up until this point, but as their talks grew more frequent, they found that they had more and more in common. Angela often wondered if the other had similar feelings towards her, but she never found the courage to actually ask.

Then once, on a sunny day, it was Fareeha who asked her out, blushing nervously but for Angela it was the most adorable thing she had ever witnessed. Of course she said yes.

Now, after months of being together, they still visit the rooftop of the watchpoint as often as they can, spending starry nights cuddling under a warm blanket, undisturbed by the noisy world. They have finally found in each other what they’ve been looking for so long: peace, security and love.


	2. On Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short one this week, the prompt was daily routine.

Angela adored rainy days. The sound of tiny droplets of water drumming on the windows had always made her pleasantly drowsy and relaxed, but now she finally had someone to share this feeling with. Although Fareeha was a bit hesitant at first when it came to spending the better part of a day staying at home doing nothing, she was quickly convinced by Angela’s cuddliness. The comfortable couch in front of the large living room windows quickly became their favourite place to spend the boring hours of rainy days, just casually reading, watching old movies or dozing off in each other’s arms.

During one of these cloudy afternoons, Angela was laying in her usual comfortable position, completely settled atop Fareeha, gently caressing her lover’s arms. Fareeha was reading a book over Angela’s head, sometimes finding it a bit hard to concentrate because of the comfortable weight holding her down. There was a soft blanket laid on top of them, keeping their shared warmth from escaping.

Fareeha put down her book, looked at Angela with affection in her eyes, and wrapped her strong arms around her waist. Angela lifted her head, and smiling, leaned in for a kiss, taking extra time to bite her lower lip. After pulling away, Fareeha sighed and shifted around a bit under Angela.

“Mmm, would you like something to drink, ya amar? Coffee? Hot chocolate?” She made a move to get up, but Angela whined in protest and laid heir head down ever Fareeha’s breasts, as if trying to keep her there.

“Yes, but this is too comfortable… I don’t want to get up…”

Fareeha hummed in understanding, and pulled her closer. “It’s okay, there’s no rush…”

Angela made a satisfied noise, and shifted her head around a bit in its newfound position just above the other’s heart. She came to the conclusion that Fareeha’s soft breasts made for a rather comfortable pillow, so she closed her eyes and let herself doze off listening to the sound of her lover’s heartbeat and the low drumming of the afternoon rain.


	3. Another Lazy Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite short as well, the prompt this week was 'tattoo'.

Angela shifted and turned around to look at Fareeha. They were lying on the living room couch on a lazy afternoon, Fareeha reading a book, and the medic simply enjoying the comfort of being with her lover. Angela untangled her arm from under herself, and she reached up to touch Fareeha’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, mein Schatz…” Fareeha smiled and chuckled a bit, but kept on reading her book. Angela continued to caress her smooth dark skin, tracing the tattoo under her eye. She adored that tattoo, just like everything else about Fareeha. In the mornings, when they wake up together, it’s the first thing she sees, the other’s beautiful dark eyes tenderly looking back at her. When they make love, she sometimes gets lost in how perfect the face is that is looking down at her with the expression of unconditional love and passion. And sometimes, when times are difficult, she finds peace in the reassuring warmth as Fareeha looks at her. The Eye of Horus was watching over Angela, and she felt safe knowing that Fareeha was with her through bad and good.

Fareeha sighed and put down her book. She closed her eyes, leaned into Angela’s gentle touch, humming contently. She smiled as Angela was holding her cheek, thumb carefully brushing against the tattoo under her eye. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the rare moments of peace and quiet they could share together. Angela leaned in for a kiss, her mouth hovering just over Fareeha’s lips before carefully lowering as if taking care of something extremely precious and fragile. Fareeha relaxed and let Angela kiss the corners of her mouth, then she opened her eyes and started stroking the medic’s hair gently.

“What would you like to eat tonight, ya amar?” The corners of her mouth quirked upwards. “At least for dinner at first?”

Angela cooed and leaned down to whisper in Fareeha’s ear. “I’m sure the dessert will be great, I can barely stand having to wait for it.”

Fareeha laughed and looked at Angela with a bright shine in her eyes. “Well, that I can promise.” She placed a quick kiss on Angela’s nose. “How about lasagne for dinner?” It was one of their favourites, and while Angela usually couldn’t be bothered to cook on her own, doing it with Fareeha was always much more enjoyable.

“Okay, I’ll help you make it.” Angela smiled and sat up, her hand playfully running along Fareeha’s breasts and stomach, reaching her thigh, but she stopped there. Fareeha sat up, too, wrapping her arms around Angela’s shoulders, and placed a smiling kiss on her cheek.

“Okay, let’s go, then.” She took Angela’s hand, and they made their way towards the kitchen.


	4. Mermaid Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid Fareeha and mermaid Angela are about to have mermaid sex. That's about it.

Angela swam towards the great coral reef, where she knew she would find her beloved Fareeha at this time of the day. The rays of sunlight illuminated the upper layers of the water, reaching down to the shallow reef and painting it in fluorescent colours.

Getting lost in the beauty of the view she almost banged her head on a protruding crimson coral fossil, and she smiled to herself at what that reminded her of.  _ Hopefully my head isn’t the only thing I’ll be banging today in this reef. _

Giggling happily to herself, she continued her swim towards the hidden depths of the reef, the familiar algae and sea urchins greeting her along the way.

Fareeha was busy doing mermaid stuff in one of the shallow crevices of the atoll. She looked up as she saw Angela getting closer, and smiled at her brightly.

“Hi, Fareeha. Thought I’d find you here.” Angela didn't stop completely as she got close to Fareeha, letting herself drift slowly into the welcoming arms of her lover. “I was starting to miss you.” She placed a soft kiss on Fareeha’s lips before gently cupping her cheek.

Fareeha hummed contently, and she pulled Angela closer so that she could whisper in her ear. “Ive missed you, too. In more than one way actually…” Her hands started wandering upwards along Angela’s waist towards her bra, which was made from the finest clams in the ocean. Angela just smiled as she took Fareeha’s hands and guided them onto her breasts, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Oh, Fareeha, it’s been too long…” Angela sighed and leaned her head back as Fareeha trailed thorough kisses along her neck, hands quickly dismissing of her bra which sunk slowly to the bottom. Gentle hands massaged Angela’s soft breasts, her now hurried breaths sending disorganised groups of bubbles towards the surface.

They slowly drifted in the hidden depths of the reef, not minding the intimacy provided by the colorful coral formations towering over them. Fareeha found a comfortable hold on Angela, who was too busy with undoing the other’s bra to notice that they slowly reached the bottom of the little alcove they were in with Fareeha on top. Angela gasped slightly as her back touched a soft and puffy sea sponge, but she quickly relaxed as Fareeha captured her lips in a reassuring kiss. They found a little bed of coral where they could lay comfortably, Fareeha pinning Angela down while her hands caressed her delicate body.

Biting her lip, Angela said only a few words, but it was all that Fareeha needed. “Take me, meine Perle.”

_ And then they fucked. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a product of ideas and inspiration from the Reddit Discord server. Especially the ending.


End file.
